grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ever Penderlin
Ever Penderlin is a human warrior and tactician that is currently employed among the crew of the Alliance Privateer, ''Hurricane''. Holding the rank of Commander, she leads the ground forces of the Hurricane ''in combat. She is also the Living Vessel of the Sanguine Goddess, a master armorsmith and engineer, and a Knight of the Alliance, having received her Damehood from Anduin Wrynn. She was previously married to Aetius of Kindred, before his death. She now lives aboard the [[Hurricane|''Hurricane]], ''spending much of her time assisting Captain Cybaster in strategical planning. Early life '''Youth and Education' Ever was born Everline Penderlin in Lordaeron, the year the Dark Portal first opened. Her father, Sir Bartholomew Penderlin, was a Knight of the Silver Hand who had married beneath him. Ever was brought up well and traveled extensively as a youth, often riding along with her father to distant lands when he was not deployed. She was also well educated and was destined to one day be a courtier. Military Career The Silver Hand Her life took a turn when the Second War broke out and the Horde attacked Lordaeron directly. Her father died during the siege, protecting the city. Stricken with grief and anger, she abandoned her studies. Determined to follow in her father's footsteps, she entered the Silver Hand as a page. She worked hard to prove herself to the Hand, and slowly gained their trust as she shook off her reputation as a pampered noble's daughter. Fifteen years later, she was a squire, and very close to her receiving her damehood. Attached to Uther's company, she stood in horror watching as Arthas ordered the quelling of Stratholme. The Silver Hand refused his commands and scattered. The flame of Lordaeron flickered for the last time, and died. The Scarlet Crusade Not long after, Lordaeron fell to the Scourge, her family perishing along with the rest of the once great city. Broken, filled with hate and fighting for survival, Evaline joined the newly formed Scarlet Crusade. She was awarded her damehood by Highlord Mograine, and the rank of Captain, but soon departed as she watched the newly formed Crusade descend into xenophobia and madness. She wanted revenge, not fanaticism, and as the Crusade began torturing and murdering humans, she knew she had to get out. Time as a Mercenary Trekking south, she shed her title and formal name. Over the next four years made a name for herself as Ever, sword hand for hire. Times were hard, and as she worked she knew war was brewing once more. This time, the Alliance's call to arms fell on deaf ears. She no longer had faith that the Alliance could hold their own against the Horde. Joining the crew of the ''Hurricane'' It wasn't long after that she found herself in Strangelthorn Vale, hired on by the captain of a privateer vessel, the Hurricane. He was an ambitious man, who promised not just riches and a commission, but a chance to fill the horde with fear and regret. She accepted the offer and embraced her new life as part of the crew. Riding alongside the captain, her shield always at the ready, Ever had become a mainstay in the Hurricane's marine force. Starting as a Mistress at Arms, Ever quickly gained recognition as a talented tactician, and now frequently commands the ground forces of the Hurricane. Damehood Once the war in Alterac Valley began in earnest, the Alliance once again opened it's commissions for anyone willing to serve independently. Leading the forces of the ''Hurricane'''' in support of the Alliance, Ever commanded countless battles against the Horde. In reward, the Alliance restored Ever's damehood, this time under the Alliance proper. Marriage '''Kidnapping' While leading a small detachment of Hurricane ''soldiers, Ever's party came under attack by a large group of Horde. Seeing quickly that the odds were heavily stacked against them, Ever sent the party on ahead and stayed behind, relying on her status as an officer to protect her. The pursuing Horde reached her, in large part made up of members of Kindred, who indeed stayed their blades. While there was no translator present, and communication beyond the rudimentary was impossible, one among them in particular seemed determined to speak to her. His name was Aetius, one of Kindred's Forsaken priests. Abandoning all caution, he cast a dark spell on Ever, linking their minds. Entering a sort of trance, Ever felt the connection with Aetius, and was caught off guard by the depth of emotion there. While she couldn't understand the language of the thoughts running through his mind, she felt his feelings clearly. He was in love with her. '''Ceremony' Maintaining the connection, Aetius guided Ever's steps towards the nearby Light's Hope Chapel. The soldiers of Kindred escorted them, protecting Ever from the other members of the Horde as they seated themselves for the coming ceremony. There, still under the mind control of Aetius, Ever was wed to him. After the ceremony, Aetius released Ever from his control, and many of the Horde around them grew aggressive. With Kindred at her back supporting her, Ever flew into a rage and slew them all, showering the wedding party in blood. Whatever the warriors of Kindred had thought of her before, they now looked upon her with admiration. Widowing Tragically, Aetius was killed in the midst of an experimental teleportation spell, leaving Ever a widow. Spiritual Awakening Whispers in the Night After her marriage to Aetius, Ever began hearing a voice late at night. It was a quiet, calm female voice, that spoke with absolute confidence and resolve. She made herself known to Ever as the Sanguine Goddess, though she would not reveal her name. For many years the Goddess had watched Ever as she tore a path through battlefield after battlefield, leaving a bloody trail behind her, and this pleased the Goddess, who gave Ever a series of tasks to complete. Living Vessel Once she completed the tasks of the Goddess, Ever felt the power of the Goddess within her. She'd become the Living Vessel, the chosen, the only one to bear this title. Through this new connection, the Goddess shared Untamed Knowledge with Ever, vastly increasing her power as a tactician, but also allowing her to create great Artifacts of power that bore the Mark of the Sanguine Goddess. Ledger of the Sanguine Goddess When Ever creates Artifacts bearing the Mark of the Goddess, the names of those whose souls were bound to these creations were engraved on the Ledger of the Sanguine Goddess. Once a name is written upon the list, it will remain for all eternity. Scenes The Cave of the Homunculus It was almost dawn when Ever finally reached the cave. The mouth was almost impossible to make out, even standing right in front of it, and the rain didn't help. Jagged, narrow, and only three feet high, it gaped against the remainder of the night. Glancing around nervously, Ever hesitated for a moment. She was alone, but the whispers had brought her here, and the whispers urged her forwards still. Slowly at first, but then all at once, as the chill of the rain spurred her on, she stripped off her armor. Laying it aside, she slid through the opening, the rough stone pressing against her as she wriggled her way deeper. Inside, the cave opened up just enough for her to stand in the pitch black. Her frozen hands shook as she took a torch from her pack and tried to steady herself enough to strike her flint. On the third try, it lit, and the cave suddenly flickered with the deepest of shadows. Ever gasped and recoiled, as just in front of her in the tiny cave stood a nearly indescribable creature. Short, squat, and almost human but so far from it, the creature writhed in place, it's flesh crawling in on itself in perpetual motion. It slowly rocked back and forth, no face discernable, just a moving mass of flesh and sinew, but humanoid nonetheless. "I do not know the way," it murmured, though no mouth was visible. The voice was small and frail, like that of a child. "I am lost, I do not know the way." Ever tried to control her breathing, and circled around the creature as it slowly ambulated in the center of the cave. Her mind raced, wondering how in the Light she had come to be here, why she had listened to the whispers. "I do not know the way..." the creature cried yet again. Her breathing slowed, Ever leaned against the damp wall of the cave. Closing her eyes, she cleared her thoughts and let her mind fill once again with the never-ceasing voice that she'd been hearing for the past month. "You've made it at last my child. Now drink, and accept your place as my Living Vessel." Looking around the room, Ever saw nothing potable. She puzzled for a moment as the whispers repeated themselves over and over. Her gaze settled upon the creature, and suddenly a dagger materialized in her hand. It was jagged, the blade a deep, dark red. "I do not know the way," the creature whined, more pathetically each time. Ever knew now. Her doubts weren't even memories. Without hesitation, she moved forwards and plunged the dagger into the creature. Twisting it at the hilt, she ripped it sideways, opening a gaping wound that nearly tore the creature in twain. She scruffed the still writhing mass and lifted it to her lips, drinking deep of the red blood flowing freely. She felt the flame of the blood inside, her, felt her insides clench and then ignite as the magic entered her. Unable to drink any more, she dropped the creature, her body spasming, hands clenching, struggling to stand. Her eyes deepened in the flickering torchlight, pupils widening, darkening. The faintest red glow was visible there, deep inside her eyes. Her body calmed as she regained control. The whispers were gone. In their place, was a voice. It was deep, and sultry, unmistakably feminine. There was not a doubt in Ever's mind that at long last, she had found her Goddess. Together, they spoke as one, the Goddess to Ever, and Ever, to the world: "This is the way."Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Lordaeron Category:Warrior